Chicago Chaos
Chicago Chaos was a battle that took place on April 11th-April 14th 2017. Battle The fight begins when a five Space Gyaos's fly down from space and attack the city of Chicago. The five Space Gyaos wreak havoc and fire their sonic lasers everywhere; Gamoni and Cyber-Zilla then head into the city of Chicago to stop them. However, something could then be heard rumbling underground, followed up by a unidentified flying red object flew down the area. The ground then exploded, revealing a spiky monster known as Barabas to appear and the flying object then landed down, revealing itself to be Nova. Three of the Space Gyaos spot Barabas and Nova and then attack them. Nova then lashed his whip arm at two of the Space Gyaos and then launched his Hell Ball against them, destroying the two Space Gyaos's. Barabas then fired a stream of flames at one of the Space Gyaos; setting it on fire and then Barabas walked up and then bludgeoned down the Space Gyaos with his mace arm, battering at it over and over again it was dead. With three of the Space Gyaos taken down, Barabas and Nova then entered the center of the city to cause more destruction; only then to meet up with Gamoni and Cyber-Zilla. Suddenly....a massive crystal-like object headed down towards the five kaijus location; only to smash down a few seconds later, causing a bright explosion to occur. Crystals then sprouted all over the explosion as something walks out of the crater; Neo Spacegodzilla. The last two Space Gyaos then attacked Neo Spacegodzilla, firing their sonic lasers at him; but Neo SpaceGodzilla threw the lasers to the side, causing some explosions. Neo Spacegodzilla then used his telekentic power to crush the two Space Gyaos, showing the motion but slowly turning his hand into a fist. The two Space Gyaos then crash-landed down to the ground and exploded, destroying them. Gamoni and Cyber-Zilla get ready for battle, as Barabas and Nova approach them; Neo Spacegodzilla then turned his attention to the four kaiju and advanced towards them. Nova attacked Neo Spacegodzilla first by whipping his arm tentacle whips against him; to which Neo Spacegodzilla then punched against Nova; Nova was sent flying backwards into a building, the force of the attack was rather hard. Barabas then charged against Neo Spacegodzilla; raising up his spiky mace arm, bashing it across Neo Spacegodzilla's back of the head hard. Neo Spacegodzilla then turned around, smashing his fist against Barabas. Nova and Barabas then both charged at Neo Spacegodzilla. The two kaiju were suddenly stopped in their tracks when then Neo Spacegodzilla slammed the two together a solid three times before casting them aside. A powerful orange plasma beam then sweeped across the three, followed up by a barrage of missiles; Gamoni and Cyber-Zilla came in to fight against the three evil monsters. In retaliation, Neo Spacegodzilla then fired a corona ray, splitting it into four. One ray slams into each kaiju, causing an explosion and sparks to fly. Barabas, Nova, Cyber-Zilla and Gamoni to fly back, then landing down with sparks flying up. Neo Spacegodzilla then created some crystals around him, giving him some more power; Neo Spacegodzilla then sat down as they create a throne. The other four monsters then got back up; with Cyber-Zilla firing his Atomic Ray at Neo Spacegodzilla. Neo Spacegodzilla then grabbed Cyber-Zilla by the throat, slamming him hard into the ground back first, followed by smashing his foot down hard on his face. Barabas then swung his mace towards Gamoni, to which Gamoni dodged. Barabas then blasted a stream of flames from his mouth towards Gamoni, intent on torching her. Nova returned and then fired his Nova Laser at Neo Spacegodzilla hard; Neo Spacegodzilla was hit by the blast and then turned towards Nova. Neo Spacegodzilla fired off a corona ray, slamming it into Nova's face, hitting Nova on full impact. Gamoni then turned her energy whip into a mace and then ran towards Barabas. Nova and Neo Spacegodzilla were then caught up in an intense duel; with Nova using his sickle arm and his tentacle whips to strangle, lash or slash against Neo Spacegodzilla; with Neo Spacegodzilla then slamming a nuclear pulse charged fist into Nova's chest; sending Nova flying back, crashing through many buildings. Gamoni and Barabas then clashed their maces together, locking themselves in a mace fight. Nova then fought back by grappling his arm tentacles at Neo Spacegodzilla's neck, swinging him against his own crystals. Neo Spacegodzila was flinged, but then grabbed Nova's tendrils and took them off his neck, then used Novas own weapon against him, slamming him into a building. As Neo Spacegodzilla fought Nova, Cyber-Zilla then ran back in, firing his Atomic Ray at full blast against Neo Spacegodzilla. Neo Spacegodzilla staggered forwards, smoke coming off his back, returning the favor by blasting the cybernetic jiran with his corona ray. Cyber-Zilla barely leaped out of the way; doing his best to avoid. Gamoni and Barabas continued to fight against each other; Barabas then used Sword Launch against Gamoni, creating an explosion around her area. Barabas then turned to Neo Spacegodzilla and then fired a big stream of flames against him. Neo Spacegodzilla then walked through the streams; grabbing Barabas by the throat and punching him several times in the face. Gamoni then ran up and fired a barrage of green fireballs and spikes against both Barabas and Neo Spacegodzilla. Nova then returned, and flew towards Neo Spacegodzilla, enraged. Nova and Neo Spagodzilla then resumed their fight. Meanwhile with Cyber-Zilla, as he was about to get back up, he was then ambushed by Barabas, who began to bash against his mace against him. Gamoni then leaped in to help Cyber-Zilla and jumped on Barabas, but then Barabas then kicked her off of him; saying that they made a grave mistake in picking a fight with him. Barabas then prepared to take down both Gamoni and Cyber-Zilla. Then from afar, a bright light then appeared dashing towards the battlefield; before then landing down, landing near the kaijus area, creating a big blast and sending dirt and debris flying everywhere. The bright light then ceases, a figure emerging from the smoke as it clears; Ultraman Great! Nova and Barabas then turned around and spotted Ultraman Great; as did Gamoni and Cyber-Zilla. Ultraman Great then ran towards Nova and Barabas; starting off by performing his Great Kick move against Nova, sending Nova down to the ground. Neo Spacegodzilla then went over to Gamoni and Cyber-Zilla and then...began healing them? Gamoni thought this was very strange on how he was helping her and Cyber-Zila. Barabas then charged at Ultraman Great; firing a stream of flames against him. Ultraman Great then leaped away from the flames and then fired one of his Finger Beams at Barabas. Barabas then staggered back; Ultraman Great then delivered a strong punch against Barabas's chest hard. Nova then got back up and slashed Ultraman Great in the back with his sickle arm; causing Ultraman Great to feel some intense pain. Ultraman Great then turned around and retaliated by firing his Energy Blast move against Nova; sending Nova flying back, sparks appearing on Nova. Nova then got back up and turned into his saucer form, retreating, having taken enough damage. Ultraman Great then turned to fight Barabas. Ultraman Great then ran towards Barabas; Barabas then swung his tail back and forth like a whip against Ultraman Great, sending Ultraman Great rolling over. Barabas then raised up his mace and then swung it down towards Ultraman Great; but then Ultraman Great created a Triangle Shield; protecting himself from Barabas's mace. Ultraman Great then kicked against Barabas's legs, sending him staggering back. Ultraman Great then flew up towards Barabas, performing a bunch of punches and kicks against him at high speeds. Ultraman Great then defeated Barabas by performing his Energy Blast attack against Barabas, sending Barabas flying into the sea, defeating him. Ultraman Great was victorious! Ultraman Great then walked over to Gamoni and Cyber-Zilla to see if they were alright; which they were. Neo Spacegodzilla then appeared to Ultraman Great; to which Ultraman Great thought was a threat, getting into battle position. Neo Spacegodzilla then said to Ultraman Great that he fought well, but could have done better. With that Neo Spacegodzilla then flew off, taking off for real. Ultraman Great then took off, flying into the skies. Gamoni and Cyber-Zilla then both turned around, taking off as well; as their work there was now done. Important Events * Barabas, Nova and Ultraman Great are all introduced. Casualities * Five Space Gyaos's who were all killed by Barbaras, Nova and Neo Spacegodzilla. Trivia * The title was thought up of by Gallibon the Destroyer. * The entire RP was saved onto Pastebin. Category:Events Category:Battles